A Legend Made And A Legend In The Making
by DC Diff
Summary: Negi has finally passed the magic academy and has to become a teacher. But he isn't going alone. First story. Don't be a douche
1. A new teacher

**The reason this re-write took so long was because I thought I should get a little more knowledge under my belt before doing a re-write...And I was to lazy to work on it..WHAT, RANDOM DISTRACTION. Yes I do like lamas. now lets not talk about that thing we were talking about... ... ... **

**So if you don't like it still. Well that must fucking suck for you. I'm it keeping like this.**

* * *

"So...This is Mahora academy..Looks worse than when I first saw it. What do you think Negi." Said a blonde old man in black suit, referring to the giant building that looked like an old England castle...Except. It was in Japan.

The small red-headed boy named Negi looked up to the blonde man wearing the black suit next to him.

"I think it looks nice. How does it look bad grandpa Naruto." The newly named Naruto looked down at Negi and said, "I never said it looked bad, I just said it looked worse than it did last time I was here."

"That...That doesn't make sense."

"Eh. It could just be my old age talking again...Anyway let's go check in with the headmaster or we'll be late."

"But where a day earlier. We're not going to late since we don't even start today." Naruto completely ignored him than started doing small jog to the door of the building. Negi shrugged, already used to his odd behavior, and started running towards the building after his grandfather.

* * *

Inside the office of Mahora academy's headmaster our 2 heroes sat in some chairs...

"So Naruto, Negi. how have you 2 been."

"Good."

"Well now that small talk is over, lets get down to business. Negi, you realize that if you can not handle the responsibility you will have to leave, there are no second chances. This is your last chance to leave. Are you sure you want to stay."

Negi looked down for a moment.

"...I thi-"

"He's staying. Our trip wasn't payed for. I'm not using anymore of my money for no reason."

"..."

"..."

"Well than it's settled. Congratulations, here's the class rooster. You officially start tomorrow. Bye."

A few minutes later both Naruto and Negi where walking out of the academy building towards the apartment that Naruto had rented recently.

"I was gonna say yes you know."

"I know. I just wasn't gonna take **a****ny** risk. Last time I took a risk like that, which still isn't a big risk, I ended up naked in a bar with 2 German she-males talking about how they were gonna 'deck my shnose on vi buit shop for money.' it was not a good day, especially considering I have no idea what was happening...The spandex still haunts my nightmares"

"...I'm gonna go to bed once we get to the apartment. Right away"

* * *

"Well this is it. Are you ready Negi?"

Naruto asked looking down towards his grandson who gave a slight nod in reply.

Naruto nodded in return with a small grin.

"Well lets go" Naruto said while quickly sliding the door in front of them to the side. After the door opened Naruto quickly grabbed the eraser out of the air and through it at the trip rope with enough force to trigger it making the water filled bucket fall on the floor causing the water to splash onto the floor and the arrows passed the bucket and hit the desk.

"...Well whoever did that know this, that prank was bad and you should feel bad. I don't really care why whoever did it did, I just wanted them to know that, you can even try again later if you want...Negi come on in it's clear now."

Negi slowly walked in, a little nervous from what just suddenly happened, and stood in front of the desk.

"H-hello. My name is Negi Uzumaki Namikaze Springfeild. I'll be your teacher for the next 3 semesters. I hope we can all have a exciting time together

"..."

"..."

"..."

The gates of hell opened to Negi at this moment.

"He's soooooo cute"

"Is he really going to be our teacher?"

"How old is he?"

"Where are you from?"

"Negi, Negi are you a virgin?"

Naruto reached into the group of girls and pulled Negi out by the edge of his shirt, partially choking him in the process.

"Okay that last question was just a little to strange. No more questions."

Naruto placed Negi down in front of the girls and then said.

"Okay then. The answers to your questions are, yes, 9 and a half, whales and yes...Right Negi?...Right?...You better be staring at me because your shocked at my stupidity."

"YES. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK ME THAT."

"Well you did lose your first kiss to that one girl a year back. Just wanted to make sure you didn't lose anything else while we were there."

"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

"I spied on you."

"WHAT, WHY?!"

"Because I wanted to. Is there any other reason you could think of"

While this was happening the all girls were standing behind them staring at the family argument.

"This is going to be a strange year."

"I agree completely."

strangely it was Ayaka and Asuna who said this

* * *

**So this is the re-write. This time I'll be a little more organized and what not. hope you liked it, By the way next chapter will be longer. 2 more things. Review. now. please...politeness sucks, NOW. DO IT NOW BEFORE I GET UPSET AND THROW GIANT MAGICAL DILDOS AT CARS.**

**And 2, I wanna try my hand at an omake**

* * *

Omake-Nagis family tree

"Daddy, what was mommy's name."

Naruto stared down at his 4 year old son Nagi, with delight. He has been waiting for this day, just so he could mess with him a little.

"Well your mothers name was Shion, Oh no wait that is your half brothers son, Oh by the way you have a half brother and a half sister. You also have a normal brother named Naruto, Oh wait now I'm thinking your mother was my mother and my father was your mothers father but that was a month ago, so Negi do you think you can answer the math question on your homework now."

"...duhhhhhhhhhh."

Naruto smiled and sighed. He was gonna miss messing with him like this when he became older.

* * *

**Well what did you think. I don't care as long as you review...4 YEAR OLD NAGI, MAKE THEM REVIEW  
**

**5 Year old Nagi: PUWEEEEEEEEEEASE review.**


	2. Blonde midget Fun!

**Well sorry for the wait my...umm..16 fans? I think... The point is.. Yeah updates will be any where from a day to three months. So...sorry for the wait. Enjoy...just remember though. Even pimps would review this to be nice. Don't be less than a pimp. Because pimps have lil girl fetishes. That's why they make there hookers call them daddy. Don't be less than that...enjoy**

* * *

Naruto sat on a fountain with his young grandson next to him.

"...Grandpa. Why are we sitting here"

Naruto looked over to him and said with a straight face.

"Because of ghosts."

"...What?"

"I said because of ghosts Negi, ghosts. Not normal ghost. Like dead people. But the kind of ghost from the past. Namely a ghost from my past."

"...I still don't understand." Naruto nodded, expecting something along the lines of that. Naruto just pointed to the set of stairs but a few feet away from them. More specifically, the blue haired girl holding the shit ton of books while walking trying to walk down the flight of stairs carefully so as to not injure herself.

TRYING. And failing...by falling off the stairs.

"And this is our cue Negi."

Naruto proceeded to grab Negi by the collar of his suit and and throw him to the spot in which he knew the girl would land. Naruto also whispered a small chant to himself and finished just before the blue haired girl landed. And because of his spell, Negi's spine didn't break and Nodoka didn't become a puddle of blood on Negi's could have been broken spine.

"We'll my debt to a dead Hyuuga has been repayed. Have fun with your student Negi. I'm going to do...I don't really know actually. I have nothing to do today. Maybe I'll masturbate or something...it's a sad existence.. Anyway, see you back at the apartment. Have fun kid."

With that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

In front of Asuna.

Without even noticing her.

And he wasn't there to stop her from dragging Negi into the Forrest.

Bad. FuckING. TIMING. BRO.

* * *

"Admit it, your some kind of wizard, aren't you"

"N-no. I...Don't know what your talking about?"

"LIAR. I know what I saw. I saw your grandpa disappear in a bunch of leaves. And since your his grandson you must be able to do that what are you. A wizard? A sorcerer?"

'Oh no. What can I do. What would grandpa do...Well apparently i'll have to do that. Just keep calm."

"I don't know what your talking about. I just saw my fathers father walk away from the fountain area. He apparently got tired and went home."

"No he didn't! I saw him disappear in a Bunch of leaves like a ninja."

"You where obviously seeing things. You might want to go see the ah-aH-AHCHOO."

And with that, Negi's bluff fell apart.

...And Takamachi was there to prove it.

* * *

With Naruto.

"Am I really that old that I get lost in forest on my way to an apartment. Damn."

Naruto continued to walk around the Forrest, getting even more lost with each step he took. But with his luck he stumbled upon a cabin in the woods.

"A cabin in the woods... My common sense tells me to leave. And fast... HA! Fuck that. Never used common sense in my life and I'm alive for that. True I'm a little slow from all the hits I've taken to the head, not to mention I'm old and can't fight as good as I used to. And I also talk to myself way to much... Oh well. i'll just run or fight if it's dangerous. If not i'll just ask whoever lives there for directions."

With that, Naruto casually walked up to the door and knock.

...

...

...

Silence.

Well, not for long.

"OI! OPEN UP YA RUDE FUCK! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S A LOST OLD MAN OUT HERE IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE!"

After a few more moments of silence Naruto was ready to bust the door down. He was he was going to too. But he he stopped as soon as he heard an annoyed grumbling on the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" Said a small blonde girl after throwing the door open, almost hitting Naruto in the process. Naruto just stood there staring In what looked like shock.

"...Who are you and why the hell are you staring at me."

"..."

"Stop that."

"..."

"I said stop."

"..."

"Your starting to freak me out."

"..."

"..."

"...Your Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

"Yes, what. Are you scared."

"So your over a thousand years old and your only like 4 ft."

Evangeline was confused. The man who made the introduction to her new teacher in class today was standing in front of her acting like some kind retard.

"...Yes."

"...Well than hello blonde midget. If you would be so kind as to point me, the grand father of Negi Springfield, in the general direction of...a place that isn't the Forrest, that would be lovely."

Evangeline, a little annoyed by him, decided to just point in the direction of the school to get him out of her hair as fast as possible.

"Thanks."

As Evangeline watched as Naruto ran in the direction of the school until she couldn't see him anymore. Once he was out of sight she walked back inside her cabin and sat down on one of her chairs...

"Holy shit. I just let the father of Nagi walk away."

* * *

With Negi and Asuna

"So let me get this straight. You" Asuna points to Negi. "Are a Mage that came here to continue your training to become a 'full' mage"

"Not exactly the best way to put it, but yes."

"And if I tell anyone you'll be turned into an ermine."

"Yes."

Asuna gave an evil smirk.

"Well than your going to help me with Takahata. Or you'll be an ermine by tommorow"

Negi slightly gulped and nodded nervously.

"Glad we came to an understanding. We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

Later that day

Both Naruto and Negi sat on their couch qt their apartment.

"So how was your day Negi."

Negi just stared at him for a moment.

"Horrible."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar mistake. It was a little rushed.**

**Well sorry about the poor ending. Just wanted to get it over with. An remember review, or your penis will disappear. And if your a girl, than you'll lose a finger, become a man, than lose that "finger" and become a woman again.**


End file.
